


A Night Out

by Viridian5



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Mission Fic, Psychic Abilities, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig and Crawford trust their abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-reading by Syvia.

Schuldig never felt more alive and self-aware than when multiple people were trying to kill him at once. His body could move faster than his thoughts, so he let go of thinking and just _moved_ in reaction to all the minds focused on him, gunning for him. He knew where they were and where he was. They didn't necessarily know where _they_ were because his telepathy told them to shoot each other thinking their compatriots were Schuldig. It made sense. To him. He leeched off their adrenaline rushes to increase his speed and strength.

Each one he killed or his enemies killed felt so satisfying as that life popped out of existence, like popping bubble wrap. He loved it: the thoughts and feelings there, then gone, either in a fast explosion or a slow dribble.

Finally he stood alone in the room, calm and quieter, happily breathing in the smells of gunfire and death. It almost felt like afterglow. At the doorway, Brad briefly looked upon the scene with approval before saying, "Roddin's flown. We have to roll out."

Schuldig nodded, holstered his gun, and followed Brad out at a fast walk, mentally scanning for more gunmen and finding none. Schuldig barely had his seatbelt fastened before Brad started the car and hit the gas, racing to catch up. Traveling this fast always exhilarated Schuldig, and doing it at night made it scarier and better.

Having worked together for years, they didn't even have to spell a lot of tasks out for each other anymore. Schuldig telepathically kept track of where their quarry's car headed and messed with the driver's head in various ways, while Brad used his precognition to keep them safe at this speed. While Schuldig lived to watch him fight or drive under the influence of his ability, the dashboard lighting didn't let him see much. At least he could "hear" the hum of Brad's brain working and enjoy the speed. Brad felt so interesting when he used his ability this way.

As they closed in Schuldig saw Roddin's car swerving as his telepathic tampering messed with the driver's perception and Roddin tried to take the wheel to correct the course. Schuldig let go of the man's mind as Brad brought their car up to run them off the road. It made Schuldig smirk to feel the moment of relief Roddin felt over his driver regaining his sanity quickly die as he saw Brad about to ram him. The driver freaking out felt great too.

"Bored of this car already?" Schuldig asked.

"I could stand to get another one."

But Brad didn't have to. The other car ran off the road trying to get away from them and even flipped before coming to a halt upside-down amidst a loud crunching of metal and an explosion of pain and disorientation from its passengers. Schuldig whooped.

As Brad parked his car and got out, he said, "Smoke 'em if you got 'em."

"Seeing too many army movies lately?" Schuldig asked.

"Just do it."

While Schuldig usually smoked only when around other smokers or trying to annoy people, Brad had intrigued him into lighting up now as he followed Brad to the overturned car, its headlights cutting through the darkness like beacons.

Roddin's driver might be quietly dying--guy couldn't think clearly enough to know, but Schuldig had enough experience to discern it and shield himself against the distraction of it--but Roddin himself made a lot of noise as he tried to get out and cursed at them as they stopped near the open car window.

"You could have avoided this," Brad said mildly.

"Fuck you!" Roddin yelled back.

"I think not. Is that a fuel leak I smell?"

Schuldig had to laugh.

"You're lying!" Roddin said, and although Brad could lie about such things he hadn't this time. Schuldig started to smell sharp gasoline along with the deep, sweet green scent of the nearby foliage and woods. It would only get stronger as more spilled out. Mindful of his lit cigarette, Schuldig backed away and waited for his moment.

"You don't have to take my word for it," Brad answered.

Schuldig blew out three perfect smoke rings as he dined on Roddin's growing panic. The crime lord yanked at his seatbelt and tried to throw his body sideways at the door hard enough to force it open. He couldn't know how badly the metal frame had crumpled on that side. Bleeding, badly injured, his strength failing, he couldn't continue his struggle for long. Unable to escape, he decided to fight back.

"He's going for his gun," Schuldig told Brad.

"We've spent enough time here," Brad replied. "Light it up, Schuldig."

"No!" Roddin said. "I can pay you more than they did!"

"You don't have enough to make it worth our while." Brad walked away. "Schuldig."

"Yes, sir!" Schuldig answered as he flicked his cigarette into the growing pool of gasoline and quickly put more distance between himself and the bonfire-to-be.

It took a moment, but the car quickly caught fire. So pretty! Bright light and strong colors slashed the dark. Schuldig laughed as Roddin screamed, and the man's horror and agony gave him such a rush. When the car exploded it put such a thrill into his heart. He couldn't help leaning against Brad's side a bit and found the reflections of flames dancing in the lens of Brad's glasses so beautiful.

Brad put an arm around him and turned them around to walk back to their car. "Excited?"

Nuzzling Brad's neck just above his collar as they walked, Schuldig answered, "You don't have to be a telepath to know that. Are we done working for the night?"

"I'd say so. We've had our night out."

It was like getting paid for foreplay. "This is much more fun than dinner and a movie."

 

### End


End file.
